A New Villain
by MMandLBfan
Summary: A NEW VILLAIN
1. Chapter 1

Title "A New Villain" CHAPTER 1

Donald's P.O.V

Well, Guy's I got my motorcycle fixed and repainted time to take it for a spin. No offense Mr. Davenport but wasn't getting your motorcycle souped up how you crashed last time...and the time before? Chase said. Well, in my defense she was walking that stroller like a crazy person and besides the baby was fine I cant say the same for the lady but she was fine... in three to six weeks Mr. Davenport said. Hey Mr. Davenport someones by your motorcycle Chase Said. HEY GET AWAY FROM THERE Mr. Davenport shouted. Sorry, just taking a picture I'll leave The Man said. Huh people today always gotta take pictures Mr. Davenport said. Says, the one who has an entire floor of dedicated to pictures of you Chase said. Haha very funny Mr. Davenport said sarcastically well I'm gonna get going I'm so excited to ride this thing Mr. Davenport said. OK have fun and don't crash if you do video it Chase said jokingly. OK bye Mr. Davenport said as he was pulling out of the driveway yelling I'm awesome while driving down the street. TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chase's P.O.V

As he was driving down the street I saw him start swerving and then flip his handlebars the next thing you know a mans walking up to him I first thought he was there to help like any good person but I was dead wrong.

Mr. Davenport's P.O.V

I was laying there in major pain cause my leg was broken and the same man who was taking a picture of my motorcycle walked up to me. I asked him to help but he just stood there and said Crazy what a little microscopic wire eater can do isn't it? WHO ARE YOU! I said in pain. I'm Micro king of microscopic robot technology and you are my prey Micro said. Then he put a needle in my neck and I started seeing spots and I started getting dragged away and then nothing.

Chase's P.O.V

I arrived as Mr. Davenport started getting dragged away HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I screamed. Then I screamed for Adam and Bree then Bree came super speeding beside me and Adam was pretty far back. Ha you stupid kids my microscopic robots jut hacked into your chips and you had no idea. He pressed a button and then I didn't feel as smart anymore and Bree didn't have her speed. TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chase's P.O.V

So much stuff was going though my head why were are powers gone, how did he hack are chips, where's Adam? Just because we don't have are powers doesn't mean we can't fight. Me and Bree charged at him and he blocks everything we throw at him. Then he grabbed us both I thought we were done for but then Adam comes charging in and punches him 15 feet behind us. How are your powers not disabled Micro said. I wasn't here I saw a ice cream truck and chased it for a mile Adam said. I never thought id be happy that your dumb but right now I am.

Mr. Davenport's P.O.V

I was laying there out cold for about 15 minutes and then I started to wake up and I saw Micro laying down in pain and I looked over and saw Adam Bree and Chase. They ran over to me and asked if I was Ok then they went over to Micro and handcuffed him. Then they helped me up Adam picked up Micro and we headed home then a black van went zooming toward us we dove out of the way Adam dropped Micro and he got up and went in the car and they took off. Bree what are you waiting for super speed to them. Um about that me and Chases powers got disabled Bree said. What How! I said, his little microscopic thingies hacked them and now they don't work. I couldn't believe it I had a unbreakable fire wall in bedded in there chips how is that possible. Ok lets head back to the lab and fix your chips and then try to figure out who this guy is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chase's P.O.V

Were back in the lab and Mr. Davenport is trying to fix are chips if he cant fix them he will have to make new one's which will take hours and by then Micro could be out of the state. Then all of the sudden Micro hacked Eddies screen and a video message popped up. The message said "You guys think you've won you haven't... your lab is filled with microscopic self destructing robots one alone isn't much but over 500,000 of them will kill you...tick tock. Guys run I said wait I gotta get your chips Mr. davenport said there's no time come on we get in the elevator and then BOOOOOM! the lab blew up along with are chips and the fabricator.

Bree's P.O.V

I can't believe it me and Chase aren't bionic anymore and we don't have the fabricator anymore to make a new chip now Adam and Leo are the only bionic ones. We have to get Douglas I'm sure he has a chip fabricator he's the only one who has hideouts everywhere and the equipment to make a new chip and I think Mr. Davenport needs sometime to think. TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Douglas's P.O.V

So I'm in my kitchen cooking myself a meal and I get a knock at my door and it was Donny and my kids at my door. Of course I let them in. kids I would like you to meet a dear old friend of mine but you might know him better by his nickname Micro. Micro walks into the room and say's well done Douglas my old friend but I don't need you anymore you've built me all the robots I need and brought me the children. Whoa whoa whoa I thought we were friends I said well you thought wrong he said then he pulls out a jar of stinger bots tiny microscopic robots that inject doses of poison he dumps the jar on me and they craw all over me. But I programmed the robots to not attack me cause this isn't the first time he betrade me so I faked my death...again.

Adam's P.O.V

With Douglas dead and me the only bionic human their I took action I charged him picked him up and threw him against the wall I thought he was knocked out then all of the sudden ppfffffssss a blast of blue light and my strength was gone and all the lights turned off. And Micro got up and said how do you like my E.M.P bots.

Chase's P.O.V

Oh know he hit us with a E.M.P now none of us are bionic and we're captured. I cant believe Douglas would do this to us it's all his fault. TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the final chapter

Leo's P.O.V

I call Douglas's house cause I haven't heard from Adam Bree or Chase since they left yesterday and it rings a few times and then someone picks up and I hear a voice I haven't heard before. I ask who it is and the man says it doesn't madder what madders is you follow my instructions you come here and come alone if you don't I will kill your friends be here in a half hour. I'll be there but if you hurt them I will finish you I said. Hahaha you what are you gonna do? you're not bionic he said. Yes he doesn't know I'm bionic I can go their and when he opens the door i'll take him down.

Chase's P.O.V

Ok guy's what are we gonna do? None of us have bionics and we're trapped I said. Well you might wanna make room in your cell cause your little friend Leo is on his way over and the poor kid doesn't even have bionics Micro said. Guy's I wonder if Leo has a plan? Ding dong that must be Leo I hope he has a plan cause if he doesn't we're dead. Micro opens the door and know ones their then all of the sudden Leo grabs his arm and throws him across the street and the Leo walks up to him and and hits him with his laser sphere and knocks him out. By the time Micro wakes up he's in cuffs and in a Davenport prison. But are bionics are still gone and the fabricator is to. Don't worry about that you know Mr. Davenport's duplicator well I duplicate everything he makes just in case it breaks so I have a I have a fabricator in my closet Leo said. YES! we can get are bionics back and everything will be normal but we'll still have to fix the lab. But it looks like everything is gonna be Okay.

THE END thank you all who read this all the way through thanks for reading.


End file.
